pokemonfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Gary Oak
è un personaggio immaginario della serie di videogiochi Pokémon, dell'anime omonimo e del manga Pokémon Adventures. Nell'anime, Gary Oak è il nipote del Professor Oak e coetaneo e rivale del protagonista Ash Ketchum, ha capelli castani, indossa un maglione color porpora e un medaglione Yin e Yang. Nei videogiochi, è sempre nipote del professore ma indossa pantaloni mimetici e una t-shirt nera. In seguito, quando diventa ricercatore di Pokémon, Gary indossa una divisa da laboratorio. Ha una sorella che appare esclusivamente nei videogiochi, ma che viene nominata nell'anime. Gary è basato sul personaggio Blu (Green in Giappone) in Pokémon Rosso e Blu, Pokémon Giallo, Pokémon Oro e Argento e Pokémon Rosso Fuoco e Verde Foglia, che è simile a Gary in molti aspetti. Blu è il rivale di Rosso (personaggio che ha ispirato la creazione di Ash Ketchum), e in seguito diventa capopalestra di Smeraldopoli (dopo che Giovanni ha abbandonato la palestra). Nei titoli della seconda generazione la sua storia viene raccontata dalla sorella che vive nell'abitazione di famiglia. Nella versione giapponese Gary è doppiato da Yūko Kobayashi, in quella inglese prima da Matt Mitler, poi dalla seconda da Jimmy Zoppi. In italiano il doppiatore è Paolo Sesana. Il nome giapponese di Gary, Shigeru, deriva dal famoso Shigeru Miyamoto, considerato dal creatore dei Pokémon, Satoshi Tajiri, come un mentore. Storia , il Pokémon preferito di Gary]] Nell'anime, Gary e Ash erano compagni di gioco e vicini fin da bambini e da sempre hanno in comune la passione per i Pokémon. Il ragazzo crede di conoscere tutto sui Pokémon, grazie al grado di parentela con il Professor Oak e adora mostrare la sua conoscenza a tutti quelli che lo vogliono ascoltare (e in genere non vuole essere interrotto) e vuole umiliare Ash, che considera di abilità inferiore a lui (per esempio in un cartello stradale di Celestopoli scrive "Gary è stato qui, Ash è un perdente" Japanese Episode 006 Paint Edits da Dogasu's Backpack). Quando i due s'incontrano all'esterno dalla palestra di Smeraldopoli, Gary gli mostra le sue dieci medaglie (due in più rispetto al minimo necessario per partecipare al torneo della Lega Pokémon), deridendo Ash che ne ha ancora sette, dicendo tra l'altro che ha guadagnato le sue medaglie da "palestre perdenti", riferendosi alle palestre di Misty, Brock e le altre palestre battute da Ash. Tuttavia Gary non ha ottenuto a Zafferanopoli la Medaglia Palude, poiché ha rifiutato la sfida di Sabrina, a causa dei suoi forti Pokémon psichici, che temono solamente i tipi Spettro e Coleottero, assenti nel team di Gary.per maggiori informazioni si veda anche Sbilanciamento tra tipi nella prima generazione Dopo aver ottenuto le dieci medaglie decide di andare a Smeraldopoli per sfidare Giovanni. Gary sconfigge facilmente il Golem e il Kingler di Giovanni ma quest'ultimo manda in campo il suo Pokémon più potente, Mewtwo, che sconfigge in un colpo solo l'Arcanine e il Nidoking del ragazzo. Questa è la prima sconfitta documentata nell'anime di Gary nella sua carriera di allenatore di Pokémon. Non sono invece state rese note le 8 medaglie che Gary ha conquistato nella regione di Johto. Gary all'inizio veniva raffigurato come uno stupido. Tuttavia sembra essere cresciuto, a dimostrare dai suoi comportamenti, ed è diventato più modesto sia nell'anime che nei videogiochi. Specialmente da quando è stato umiliato nella Lega Pokémon dell'Altopiano Blu di Kanto da Melissa nei preliminari, i suoi pregiudizi verso Ash sono cambiati a poco a poco. Nei primi episodi della serie, Gary girava con una lussuosa macchina rossa con un gran numero di fan che lo seguivano. La sua rivalità nei confronti di Ash, dopo averlo rivalutato, è terminata nella regione di Hoenn, al termine della loro battaglia, nel corso degli ottavi di finale della Lega di Johto, nella quale Ash uscirà vincitore. Non avendo più lo stesso obiettivo sono tornati ad essere amici. Questo si nota quando Ash torna a Pallet per partecipare e vincere alla Lega Orange, infatti Gary è modesto e non insulta Ash. Se Gary si fosse continuato a comportare come prima lo avrebbe deriso, ma quando s'incontrano Ash sfida Gary in uno scontro tra Pokémon. Nonostante esca vincitore, Gary non si vanta come avviene nei primi episodi sebbene Ash continui ad essere infuriato (come al solito). Sempre nella serie animata, mentre Ash viaggia per la regione di Hoenn, Gary decide di rinunciare alla sua passione di allenatore per diventare uno scienziato di Pokémon come suo nonno, il Professor Oak. L'ultimo episodio in cui si vede Gary ricercatore è l'episodio speciale delle Pokémon Chronicles intitolato Il Ritorno di Aerodactyl (Putting the Air Back in Aerodactyl) in cui Gary assiste con suo nonno alla clonazione di un Aerodactyl "estinto" (anche se, forse Gary ne è all'oscuro, una esigua quantità di Aerodactyl è sopravvissuta fino ai tempi in cui è ambientata la storia dei Pokémon). Il ragazzo protegge l'Aerodactyl da Butch e Cassidy, membri del Team Rocket e cerca di farselo amico. L'Aerodactyl è stato poi lasciato libero nell'isola di Saida (Saida Island) e Gary ha l'intenzione di seguire questa strada, dato il successo ottenuto, clonando altri Pokémon preistorici, come ad esempio Omanyte e Kabuto. Nella regione di Sinnoh, nel corso dell'episodio Combattere la Paura con la Paura! (Fighting Fear With Fear!), consegna ad Ash lo strumento Affilodente (Razor Fang) per permette l'evoluzione del suo Gligar in Gliscor. Appare inoltre in Caccia allo Shieldon (Ill-Will Hunting!) ed in La Necessità dei Tre! (The Needs of Three!), mentre dà la caccia alla Cacciatrice di Pokémon J. Pokémon di Gary Nell'anime Gary possiede i seguenti Pokémon: ]] * Blastoise - Evoluzione del suo Wartortle, a sua volta evoluto da Squirtle, il Pokémon che Gary ha scelto dal laboratorio del Professor Oak per iniziare nella puntata L'Inizio di una Grande Avventura (Pokémon, I Choose You!) e che verrà sconfitto dal Charizard di Ash. Le sue mosse sono Idropompa, Capocciata, Rapigiro, Ritirata, Morso, Pistolacqua e Idrocannone. Gary's Blastoise da Bulbapedia * Electivire - Apparso per la prima volta nell'episodio La Decisione di Vera (Home is Where the Start Is). Le sue mosse sono Fulmine, Codacciaio, Tuonopugno, Protezione e Tuono. Gary's Electivire da Bulbapedia * Umbreon - Evoluzione del suo Eevee, catturato prima di Una nuova partenza (The Rivalry Revival). Le sue mosse sono Riflesso, Doppioteam, Riduttore, Capocciata, Azione, Attacco Rapido, Agilità, Introforza, Flash, Turbosabbia, Palla-Ombra e Psichico. Gary's Umbreon da Bulbapedia ]] * Fearow - Apparso in Antica rivalità (The Ties That Bind!).Mai usato davanti o contro Ash nella lotta. Non è nota nessuna mossa utilizzata dal Pokémon. * Dodrio - Apparso per la prima volta nell'episodio Uniti nel pericolo (Showdown In The Poké-Corall). Non si sa quando è stato catturato. Una delle sue mosse è Perforbecco. * Alakazam - Apparso in Antica rivalità (The Ties That Bind!). * Magmar - Apparso in Antica rivalità (The Ties That Bind!). Sconfitto dall'Heracross di Ash. Le sue mosse sono Lanciafiamme e Fuocobomba. * Pinsir - Apparso in Antica rivalità (The Ties That Bind!). * Golem - Apparso in Ash in difficoltà (Can't Beat the Heat!). Sconfitto dal Charizard di Ash. Le sue mosse sono Magnitudo e Rotolamento. * Arcanine - Apparso in L'ottava medaglia (Battle for the Badge). Viene sconfitto in questo episodio dal Mewtwo di Giovanni. Ash lo sconfigge con Snorlax. Le sue mosse sono Riduttore, Turbofuoco, Fuocobomba, Ruotafuoco e Extrarapido. Gary's Arcanine da Bulbapedia * Nidoqueen - Apparso in Ritorno a casa (A Tents Situation). Sconfitta dallo Snorlax di Ash. Le sue mosse sono Megapugno, Forza, Spaccaroccia, Iper-Raggio e Doppiocalcio. * Nidoking - Apparso in L'ottava medaglia (Battle for the Badge). Viene sconfitto in questo episodio dal Mewtwo di Giovanni. Le sue mosse sono Azione ed Incornata. * Scizor - Apparso in Ash in difficoltà (Can't Beat the Heat!). Riesce a sconfiggere lo Snorlax e il Muk di Ash e viene sconfitto dal suo Charizard. Le sue mosse sono Attacco Rapido, Ferrartigli, Comete e Alacciaio. * Skarmory - Apparso in Antica rivalità (The Ties That Bind!). * Houndoom - Apparso in Antica rivalità (The Ties That Bind!). * Kingdra - Apparso in Antica rivalità (The Ties That Bind!). * Krabby - Apparso nello stesso episodio in cui Ash cattura un Krabby, Il mistero del faro (Mystery Of The Lighthouse).Non è nota nessuna mossa utilizzata dal Pokémon. Nel videogioco Nei videogiochi Pokémon Rosso e Blu, Pokémon Verde e Pokémon Rosso Fuoco e Verde Foglia Gary, in veste di Campione della Lega Pokémon possiede un Pidgeot, un Alakazam ed un Rhydon. Gli altri tre Pokémon che utilizza variano in base alla scelta dello starter effettuata dal protagonista. Se il Pokémon iniziale del giocatore è Bulbasaur, Gary schiererà Exeggutor, Gyarados e Charizard, mentre se lo starter del protagonista è Charmander, i Pokémon di Gary saranno Arcanine, Exeggutor e Blastoise. Nel caso il Pokémon iniziale fosse uno Squirtle, Gary utilizzerà Gyarados, Arcanine e Venusaur. Nella versione Gialla nel team di Gary sono presenti un Sandslash, un Alakazam ed un Exeggutor. Come nei titoli precedenti, gli altri tre Pokémon sono variabili e dipendono dall'evoluzione dell'Eevee di Gary. L'allenatore schiera Ninetales, Magneton e Cloyster in base alla presenza di una delle tre evoluzioni. L'evoluzione di Eevee non è casuale, ma è determinata in base all'esito degli incontri tra il protagonista e Gary. In particolare se il giocatore perde la prima battaglia nel laboratorio del Professor Oak, il Pokémon di Gary si evolverà, prima dell'incontro dentro il palazzo della Silph SpA, in Vaporeon. Se il protagonista sconfigge Gary nel primo incontro ma successivamente viene sconfitto (o evita lo scontro), il ragazzo evolverà il suo Eevee in Flareon, altrimenti se verrà sempre vinto dal giocatore, lo farà evolvere in Jolteon.Pokemon: Yellow Edition - Choose Gary's Eevee's evolutions da GameWinners.com Nelle versioni Rosso Fuoco e Verde Foglia è possibile sfidare nuovamente Gary una volta sconfitti i Superquattro. Oltre ai Pokémon che dipendono dallo starter del protagonista, già descritti precedentemente, Gary schiererà i Pokémon Heracross, Alakazam e Tyranitar. In Pokémon Oro e Argento, Pokémon Cristallo e Pokémon Oro HeartGold e Argento SoulSilver Blu è il capopalestra di Smeraldopoli, ruolo precedentemente affidato a Giovanni. Da Blu il protagonista otterrà l'ultima medaglia della regione di Kanto, la Medaglia Terra. Nelle versioni Oro, Argento e Cristallo, Blu possiede un Pidgeot, un Alakazam, un Rhydon, un Exeggutor, un Gyarados ed un Arcanine. Nei remake Blu utilizza due team di Pokémon. Il primo è composto da Exeggutor, Rhydon, Machamp, Gyarados, Arcanine e Pidgeot. Durante il secondo incontro, oltre a Exeggutor, Machamp, Arcanine e Pidgeot, introdurrà in squadra Tyranitar e Rhyperior. In Pokémon Versione Nera 2 e Versione Bianca 2 Blu partecipa al Pokémon World Tournament utilizzando i Pokémon Aerodactyl, Exeggutor, Gyarados, Alakazam, Arcanine e Machamp. Nel videogioco Pokémon Stadium Gary schiera Exeggutor, Slowbro, Ninetales, Clefable, Electabuzz e Pinsir. Nel seguito Pokémon Stadium 2 possiede due team: il primo è composto da Pidgeot, Arcanine, Alakazam, Exeggutor, Rhydon e Gyarados, mentre durante il secondo incontro utilizzerà Gengar, Scyther, Piloswine, Houndoom, Kingdra e Miltank. Nel manga In Pokémon Adventures BlueGreen nella versione orientale. è il nipote del Professor Oak. Il suo starter è Charmander ed è un grande rivale di Red. All'inizio si comporta con arroganza nei confronti di Red, ma col passare del tempo imparerà ad apprezzarlo, fino a diventare amici. Durante il suo viaggio a Kanto riesce a battere Brock conquistando la sua medaglia, ma rimane coinvolto nella battaglia col Team Rocket che ha rapito suo nonno per farsi dire dove si trova Mewtwo; viene persino controllato temporaneamente da Koga. Alla fine decide di dirigersi a Zafferanopoli per sistemare i Rocket e, nella battaglia, sconfigge Koga con Red e Sabrina con Red e Green liberando i Pokémon leggendari Zapdos, Articuno e Moltres. Poi, mentre Red affronta Giovanni a Smeraldopoli, lui affronta Agatha alla Centrale Elettrica riuscendo a metterla in fuga. Infine partecipa alla Lega Pokémon di Kanto dove viene battuto in finale da Red (in realtà era la semifinale, ma il finalista Professor Oak si è ritirato dopo aver battuto Green). Due anni dopo allena temporaneamente Yellow per prepararlo all'imminente sfida con Lance e i Superquattro di Kanto che vogliono sterminare l'umanità. Durante lo scontro finale combatterà insieme a Koga contro Agatha che ce l'ha a morte con lui perché è il nipote di Oak, ma alla fine i due riusciranno a batterla; contribuisce anche a dare il colpo di grazia a Lance insieme a Red, Green e soprattutto Yellow. Un anno dopo sconfigge Red in una battaglia per determinare il nuovo capopalestra di Smeraldopoli visto l'abbandono di Giovanni, sconfigge Furio nel torneo dei Capipalestra e si dirige a Johto per aiutare gli altri a sconfiggere Maschera di Ghiaccio e, per questo, si fa prestare temporaneamente Zapdos da Green. Però Alfredo riuscirà a immobilizzarli e solo Gold riuscirà a fermarlo e a intrappolarlo per sempre in una prigione temporale grazie a Celebi. Due anni dopo si dirige al Settipelago per salvare suo nonno che è stato rapito da Deoxys e rimane coinvolto nella battaglia con Giovanni e il Team Rocket che vogliono il Pokémon spaziale. Alla fine il Boss finisce all'Ospedale per aver salvato suo figlio Silver, e Blue, Red, Green, Yellow e Silver vengono pietrificati da Sird: un Generale Rocket ancora in piedi. Vengono depietrificati un anno dopo da Emerald e, insieme a Ruby, Sapphire, Gold e Crystal, combattono contro Guile Hideout, aka Ivan ex Capo del Team Idro, per salvare il Parco Lotta: la missione andrà a buon fine. I suoi Pokémon sono: * Scizor - Evoluzione del suo Scyther. Le sue mosse sono Lacerazione, Ferrartigli, Falsofinale e Alacciaio. Blue's Scizor da Bulbapedia * Charizard - Evoluzione del suo Charmeleon, a sua volta evolutosi dal suo starter Charmander. Le sue mosse sono Lanciafiamme, Braciere, Turbofuoco, Riflesso, Taglio, Volo, Fuocopugno e Incendio. Blue's Charizard da Bulbapedia * Porygon2 - Evoluzione del suo Porygon. Le sue mosse sono Tripletta, Conversione, Affilatore, Psicoraggio, Conversione2, Falcecannone e Riciclo. Blue's Porygon2 da Bulbapedia * Golduck - Le sue mosse sono Confusione, Surf, Colpocoda, Idropompa, Iper Raggio, Codacciaio e Fossa. Blue's Golduck da Bulbapedia * Machamp - Evoluzione del suo Machoke. Le sue mosse sono Sottomissione, Schianto, Colpokarate, Colpo Basso, Focalenergia, Mov. Sismico e Iper Raggio. Blue's Machamp da Bulbapedia * Ninetales - Le sue mosse sono Lanciafiamme, Fuocobomba e Turbofuoco. * Pidgeot - Le sue mosse sono Danzapiume e Attacco d'Ala. * Alakazam - Ha utilizzato la mossa Giocodiruolo. * Exeggutor - Non si conoscono le sue mosse. * Arcanine - Non si conoscono le sue mosse. * Venomoth - Non si conoscono le sue mosse. Ha anche posseduto temporaneamente l'Ivysaur, il Poliwhirl ed il Pikachu di Red, Lapras, Gyarados, Golbat e possedeva il Rhydon che ora è il Rhyperior di Silver. Ha anche ottenuto temporaneamente Zapdos da Green in occasione della sfida con Maschera di Ghiaccio. Nel manga Pokémon: The Electric Tale of Pikachu Gary possiede un Arcanine, un Rhydon, un Gyarados, un Venusaur, un Pidgeot ed uno Slowbro. Nel manga Pokémon Zensho Shigeru possiede un Blastoise, evoluzione dello starter Squirtle, un Venusaur, un Pidgeot ed alcuni Pokémon catturati nella Zona Safari. Note Bibliografia * * * * * * Collegamenti esterni * Gary Oak da Bulbapedia * Gary Oak da Serebii.net * Blue (game) da Bulbapedia * Blue (Adventures) da Bulbapedia * Green da Serebii.net * Green da Pokémon Millennium Categoria:Lega Pokémon Categoria:Personaggi dei Pokémon